Set Me Free
by angelronin
Summary: When you do free the caged bird? Isuke/Haruki post-manga with the rest of Class Black. Chapter 1 Revised


Disclaimer: These characters doesn't belong to me, they own by their respect owners.

Haruki stared at the sleeping woman next to her, Isuke. She remembered the first time their met during Class Black at Myojo Academy to assassin Haru, after her failed attempt, she was forgiven by Haru since she wants to die to the same familial ties caused her to be entangled in. Both Haruki and Isuke so similar and vastly different due both loved their families especially Isuke want to repay Eiuke for giving her a better life.

"Oh no! I'll going be late for work," Haruki was panicking. Isuke stirred for her restful slumber witnessing the red-hair left their bed and furiously putting on her clothes. "Haruki, you shouldn't wake Isuke up with your idiocy besides I'm meeting mama this evening please don't make me wait for you," Isuke was curt and at the point since Haruki ruined her beauty sleep.

"Isuke I sorry but I don't like being late for work and they me like there please cutting me so slack." Haruki dressed in her construction uniform kissed Isuke goodbye before headed off for work. "Geez you have a way warm a woman's heart, Haruki." Isuke smiled kindly before resuming her sleep grumbling how she needed her daily rest.

Haruki arrive at her destination reporting in her shift. "Sagae-san I see you got here before the others just wait for a half of hour." Her boss told her to stand by.

"I thought I was late since I got up this morning I'm afraid that I would make a bad impression to mine seniors and mine juniors I had been here working for a few years now."

"Sagae-san you're a good, hard worker I am appreciative for it I have a question that pink-haired woman whom come around very often she's your girlfriend? Mean I don't care about your life or anything but she kind intense and condescending I surprise you could handle that woman," Haruki wasn't surprise that her relationship with Isuke coming up very often with her male peers since she revealed to them she was dating her back then and plus her made very splashy appearance the first time when she basically dragging her one of her shopping sprees. (Isuke won't admitted due her pride that she misses Haruki as she and Eisuke went their vacations together with his partner.)

"Well she's nice you get to know her well enough underneath she's very care and very loyal person she loves her parents. Yeah, she can be a handful and a little unbearding that who she is and I love her for that," Haruki knew Isuke was her the tie to her old life as an assassin.

The work day went very eventful as Haruki was working hard with the construction of the new building with the president of the company came with his daughter and her wife. "President Hanazono I surprise you came overseeing the construction of the new building." The boss talked to the older man who opening a branch in Yokohama engage in conversation, when his daughter approach Haruki.

"It rare seeing a female construction worker around here, it mostly male-dominated field kind fascinating." Haruki stops looked at the white-haired woman. "Oh, I didn't introduce to myself I'm Hanazono Shizuma and my wife Nagisa. And your name miss?" Shizuma formally introducing herself. "Sagae Haruki I had been working here for past four years now I guess you're the president's daughter am I right?" She studied the woman seen had the aura of elegance and grace. "I saw him a few times while we were working he's a pretty decent man very considerate hearing us and looking for our well-bring." Haruki wondered why this woman zeroing in on her.

"I don't mean be rude you are in relationship with another woman?" If was an anime Haruki's jaws would drop in comedic fashion. "Well our former school isn't uncommon for having female-female relationships since most of us engage to be marry after graduation they say what happened in Strawberry dorms stays at the Strawberry dorms. How I met my future wife when at my most depressive state my previous girlfriend died and tried forgetting the pain by dating other girls but the hole in my heart won't close and felt I lost piece of myself when this transfer student came into my life and healing my wounded heart," Shizuma smiled at Nagisa and she stepped in.

"At first I thought she was a player type wooing girls into her bed but after a while I get knowing her better before then I fell in love with her and help her moving on." Haruki realized after hearing their story probably thought how they met and came into each other lives. It funny that it must be fate that falling for a strong, arrogance woman who selfishly thinking for herself, having an expensive taste Haruki exasperated her monthly paycheck evaporated, who constantly dragged her around on her whims that no rhymes or reason falling head over heels for this sexy woman.

"I guess I can't hide it from you my girlfriend kind be strong and intense I met her at school," Haruki left some details that they are assassins and that Haruki don't wanted going back at that life after given a second chance.

"Sagae Haruki, Hanazono-san thanks for talking to you." Haruki gladly shook hands with Shizuma. "My pleasure, Sagae-san." Shizuma left with Nagisa following behind thought about her childhood friend, Miyuki. _"I glad she found her own happiness,"_

As the work day slowly ending, Isuke came as usual with the workers gawking at her knowingly she liked the attention that she draws toward the men. To her they are nothing but peons drooling over her perfect form, a goddess given mere mortals a glimpse of the divinity seeking her mate among the crowd. Unsurprisingly Haruki knew the drill that Isuke wants, Isuke always gets. "Haruki, Isuke was impatient waiting for you we have a 3:00 appointment get your ass in the car!" Before Haruki can protect, Isuke grabbed her arm and pulling her to her car.

Isuke opened the car, threw Haruki in before starting the ignition. "I'm taking you to the spa you will be ready and looking neat in front of mama and papa," Isuke cut to the chase. Haruki felt Isuke tried make a great impression front of her parents.

"Eisuke-san, Kenji-san are very accepting for our relationship you don't need go all out for them. Eisuke-san kind of…" Haruki scratched her head trying not mangling her words and insulting Isuke. Isuke was intensely focus on her driving Haruki found very cute that the pink-haired woman almost ignoring her. Haruki watched Isuke breathing, her twins' mountains of her chest heaving.

Isuke wore her very favorite of shades with baby pink-tinted glasses Haruki inwardly groaned it reminded her that part of that life she wanted to forget. Haruki remembered her last conversation with Isuke before her attempt on Haru's life. _"Why Isuke had reminding me of that color? Isn't a good color on me or I don't want to remember that time when I have taken desperate_ measure to feed us,"Haruki was afraid that her siblings especially her younger sister, Fukuya finding out she murders people for a living and didn't questioning her how she got food for them. She wishes that she shouldn't got on that path, Haruki doesn't like being poor, taking care an ailing mother with mounting medicinal bills.

"Haruki, I don't know what you're thinking with that empty skull of yours, Isuke doesn't tolerate seeing you depressing please shedding your past, you're strong I don't care about my past, you shouldn't tie down to yours Isuke is Isuke." Haruki found oddly comforting Isuke offering some kind words to her in typical blurt Isuke fashion.

When they arrive to the spa, they entered the place Haruki found unbelievable Isuke usually taking her chill time in here as bunch of woman dolling up themselves for their boyfriends or husbands. While Isuke showed her credit card, Haruki wandered a bit scoping out the place know it be pricey and Isuke most likely lavishing her Haruki won't mind once.

"I brought us the package deal it cost me over 8,000 yen but money isn't a problem for Isuke." Haruki grimaced and should realize Isuke's cupidity isn't for play she like spoiling herself and Haruki.

After being in the sauna for thirty minutes, both Isuke and Haruki decided to have a message session together. A busty blonde and a blue-haired woman standing next the message table. "I'm Ohara Mari and my assistance Tsushima Yoshiko sometimes she called herself Yohane excuse her theatrical." Isuke and Haruki headed the table and undress before laying down.

"Oh, you took the discount for couples not unusual for same-sex couples taking messages together you know I mean," Mari was very suggestive it didn't fly over for Isuke. About fifteen minutes Mari messaging Haruki singing randomly in Italian touching her places _inappropriately_ even Haruki didn't notice, but Isuke did and have deal some insane woman claiming be a fallen angel. Isuke resist the urge to kill was against her personal code not get any blood on her but that blonde _bitch_ will pay for touching _her_ Haruki.

"You got some abs on you? My fiancée Kanan working out sometimes, she's a swimmer you know. If God personally made something wonderful, something sexy what's your opinion?" Haruki was sleepy while Mari work on her magic. "I am excising too, sometimes. My girl Isuke liking licking on my abs when we are having sex. Kami-sama that woman can use her tongue in ways it human impossible. I like giving bites to her body marking my territory," Haruki mumbling half-sleepily.

Isuke was too angry be embarrassed by the idiot of her girlfriend babbling about their sex life. Now Isuke is thinking ways making Mari suffer, she was enduring this torturous nightmare that stupid masseuse pleasuring Haruki in front of her! Isuke won't taking down lightly.

"Lily-chan having a recital next week I reserve some sits for me and my friends I don't like to brag but Riko is very best pianist in the world and as her girlfriend I'll cheer on her," Isuke don't want to hear anything from that blue-haired moron now she heard Haruki moaning under Mari's touch, Isuke was seething with rage slowly her tolerant evaporated. _"I going to kill her, I going to kill her, I going to kill her…"_ Isuke repeating a mantra in her head showing some restraint after twenty minutes of hell finally they were finish and Isuke got up haul Haruki away not caring she was half-naked left.

"Isuke what the problem? We didn't thank them." Haruki saw Isuke visibly angry. "I swear that stupid blonde was intentionally pissing Isuke off," Isuke didn't like Mari was touchy feely with Haruki without her consent.

Isuke didn't say a word about the incident to Haruki for rest of the time of their stay. "Haruki here put these on." Haruki was puzzled when Isuke handed her a bag. Haruki did as she was told found it was a low-cut dress fitting her perfectly with pink high heels. Once again Haruki felt that damn despise color kept showing in her life as if Isuke telling her something. "The universe must have a barrel of laughs with me," Haruki have get over with and look presentable to Eisuke and Kenji. Haruki about put her dirty uniform in the bag, she found a bracelet with her gemstone with kanji of their names describe. _"It must be Eisuke's doing,"_ Isuke barely read any kanji since she didn't go to school until Class Black at Mjoyo Academy back then. Haruki simply shrugged and puts the bracelet on her left wrist.

Isuke waited for Haruki at the parking lot still feeling agitated what happened. "Haruki let go, mama set some reserves at the restaurant." The drive there was unnerving for Haruki since Isuke won't talk to her and the silence was eerie usually Isuke would talking up the storm either any relate to fashion or her trips with Eisuke. _"I wonder causing Isuke-sama be cold toward me,"_ Haruki sighed.

The trip to the restaurant was uneventful for Haruki and Isuke's behavior had perplexed her after they visited the massage parlor in the spa. Isuke slowly pulling up the enter so the valet drive her car in the parking garage. Haruki once again not surprise by the expensive atmosphere the restaurant gave it part of the wealthiest area of Yokohama. Haruki scan over crowd searching both Eisuke and Kenji saw both men at the table. "Eisuke-san, Kenji-san! I over here!" Haruki shouted and the patrons of the restaurant looked at her for her rudeness.

"Haruki, you idiot! Don't embarrass Iuske in front of mama and papa." Isuke dug her heels to haul Haruki away as everybody else resumes eating dinner. Isuke pulling Haruki along before sat down with Eisuke and his partner Kenji at the table. "Hello mama! Hello papa! Isuke arrive here," Isuke hugs her parents. "I glad to see my favorite daughter and how you're doing Sagae-san?" Eisuke asked the scarlet-hair woman. "Eisuke-san I'll doing pretty well at my job in fact we actually ahead of schedule of our construction we maybe finish within couple of months."

As Eisuke and Haruki were engaging in conversation, Isuke was studying the menu finding something to eat. (Isuke hated when she is gaining some weigh and blaming on Haruki for her pocky addiction.) Kenji struggled reading the menu so he pulled a pair of glasses from his breast pocket of his jacket. "I must be getting old please don't laugh at your father's fading eyesight, Isuke-chan." Kenji humorously joking.

"Oh, papa I like you the way you are I enjoy the company of older men. Mama also loves you as you are." Isuke smiled. "It means both of us that we love you, you love us too." Kenji was extremely happy hearing this from his daughter. Isuke-chan I hope you and Haruki-san are happy since the world can be cruel toward same-sex couples especially Japan I don't know how Eisuke did found you one day but I'll fortune enough being your dad, Isuke." Kenji express his gratitude.

"Of course, I liked being your daughter, papa." Isuke said. "Isuke-sama, papa, and mama are family I said once before blood thicker than water." Isuke held her father hand.

"Sagae-san you're treating Isuke well?" Eisuke asked Haruki interrogatory. Haruki respected Eisuke but she's afraid of him since he taught Isuke the way of the assassin. "Eisuke-san Isuke is a handful, pulling me along whatever her moods suiting her means that she can be capable of anything." Haruki chooses her response carefully.

Eisuke sighs knowing that Isuke wrapped Haruki around her finger and Haruki is a nice person he couldn't hate one bit but as Isuke's "mother" wanting the best for Isuke and ensuring of her future. "Sagae-san I could sympathize with you but Isuke is an adult and my protégé if you make her cry I will honestly murder you and sending rest of your remains to your family." Eisuke smiled if was a pleasant day, Haruki gulped and worryingly hoping Eisuke was joking.

"Eisuke-san I swear you were seriously joking about killing me and sending my dead body to my family. You must have the talent being a comedian." Haruki was laughing nervously seeing dead in his eye and not finding hint of humor.

"Sage-san, I am absolutely dead serious her favorite mama." Eisuke enjoyed seeing Haruki squirming in her seat. "You are making her happy and she softened a bit because you met her back then Isuke usually looking down on people and thinking them as weak. I raise her good fifteen years in her little way she does caring about you." His smartphone rang and he left answered it.

Haruki moved and sat next to Isuke. "Me and Eisuke-san has an interested conversation about you, Isuke-sama. I enjoyed your company, Kenji-san so I sorry I had to leave since I have work tomorrow." Haruki was relieved that she rather leaves with her life intact than encounter Eisuke's wrath. "Haruki! I hadn't finish talking with papa what got into you?" Haruki hurried with an annoyed Isuke. "They said an early bird gets the worm," Haruki hope that she teat Isuke like a queen.

Author's Note: Hello everybody this is my new story. I'm sorry not post anything since my old computer die almost couple of years ago. I had thought about this for a while since they became canon. Originally it is going be the continuation of the anime but since the manga about done and they're dating in the epilogue I decided go that direction I still planning update of the next chapter of Pretty in Pink sometimes this summer so I will see you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
